Romeo and Juliet Vamp style
by Kaye- Louise
Summary: Nobody believes about the supernatural, but when you meet the Cullen's you start to reconsider your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Bottom of Form

**Romeo and Juliet Vamp style - What should have happened - Info**

Created by EmmettxMyxTeddyxBear

_Nobody believes about the supernatural, but when you meet the Cullen's you start to reconsider your thoughts. _

Bottom of Form

_**Vampire**_

**Name:** Lillandra-Rose Marie

**Nicknames:** Lilly, Rose, Anne

**Birth Date:** February 9th, 1527

**Age:** 463, (looks 19)

**Hair Colour:** Jet Black

**Eye Colour: **Liquid Silver (Originally Irradiant Blue)

**Height**: 6'

**Physical Description:** Long straight black hair, intoxicating silver eyes, impeccable beauty (that would out shin Rosalie's) and a flawless body.

**Talent:** Shape shift (into ANYthing), communicate with animals, slight Compulsion, shield's her/other minds from mental attack.

**School:** Forks High (as a new student)

**Hobbies:** Read, talk with animals, sing, dance and SHOPPING

**Date of Change: **1546 (at the age of 19)

**Changed By: **Aro

**Car:** Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S - black, Suzuki swift Sports - dark grey

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward-**

_**Vampire**_

**Full Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen **

**Age:**106 (looks 17)

**Date of Birth:** June 20, 1901

**Hair Color: **Bronze

**Eye Color:** Vampire Black/Gold (originally green)

**Height:** 6'2"

**Physical description:** Lanky – not bulky. Boyish looking. Untidy hair.

**Talent:**Mind Reader

**School:** Forks High School

**Hobbies: **Plays piano, Collects cars

**Date of Change: **1918

**Changed By:**Carlisle Cullen

**Car: **Volvo S60R - silver, Aston Martin V12 – silver

**Places Lived: **Forks, Washington

Chicago, Illinois

Alaska

**Birth Family:**Edward Masen (father)and Elizabeth Masen (mother)

**Adopted Family:**Carlisle Cullen (father), Esme Cullen (mother), Alice Cullen (sister), Emmett Cullen (brother), RosalieHale (sister), and Jasper Hale (brother).

**Married:** Rosalie Hale

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice-**

_**Vampire**_

**Full Name:** Alice Cullen (born Mary Alice Brandon)

**Age:**106 (looks 19)

**Hair Color:**Black

**Date of Birth:** 1901

**Eye Color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 4'10"

**School:** Forks High School

**Talents: **Can see the future

**Changed:** sometime in the1920's

**Changed by:** A worker in the mental asylu

**Places Lived: **Forks, Washington

Biloxi, Mississippi

**Family:**

Married to Emmett Cullen

Adopted into the Cullens

Sister Cynthia and one niece

**Hobbies:** Shopping!

**Car:** **Porsche** 911 **Turbo**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jasper-**

_**Vampire**_

**Full Name:** Jasper Whitlock Hale

**Nickname:** Jazz

**Age: **164 (looks 20)

**Hair Color: **Honey blonde

**Date of Birth:** 1843

**Eye Color:**Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6" 3"

**School:**Forks High School

**Talents:**Able to manipulate the emotions of those around him

**Changed:**1863

**Changed by:** Maria

**Places Lived:**Texas

Forks, Washington

**Family: **

Adopted into the Cullens

**Hobbies:** Interested in scholarly endeavors

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rosalie-**

_**Vampire**_

**Full Name:** Rosalie Lillian Hale

**Nicknames:** Rosy or Rose

**Age:** 92 (looks 18)

**Date of Birth:** 1915

**Date Changed:** 1933

**Changed by:** Carlisle Cullen

**Hair Color:** Golden

**Eye Color: **Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 5'9"

**School:** Forks High

**Date of change to vampire:** 1933 – she was 18

**Places Lived: **Rochester, New York

Forks, Washington

**Physical description:** Statuesque, model-like, wavy hair to the middle of her back

**Personality traits:** Tenacity

**Family members:** Married to Edward

Adopted into the Cullens

**Hobbies:** Mechanical – tinkers with cars

**Car:** BMW M3 convertible – red

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Emment-**

_**Vampire**_

**Full Name:**Emmett McCarty Cullen

**Nickname:** Em

**Age:**92 (looks 20)

**Hair Color:**Dark

**Date of Birth:** 1915

**Eye Color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6'5"

**School:** Forks High School

**Talents: **Strength

**Changed:** 1935 (two years after Rosalie)

**Changed by:** Carlisle Cullen

**Places Lived: **Forks, Washington

Tennessee

Alaska

**Family:**

Married to Alice Cullen

Adopted into the Cullens

**Hobbies:** Competition in any form

**Car:** Red Jeep Wrangler

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle-**

_**Vampire**_

**Full Name:**Carlisle Cullen

**Age:**About360 (looks 23)

**Date of Birth:** 1640's

**Hair Color:**Blonde

**Eye Color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** 6'2"

**Nickname:**

**Occupation: **Medical Doctor

**Talents: **Compassion (and is immune to the scent of blood)

**Changed:** Sometime in the 1600's

**Changed by:** Unnamed

**Family:**

Married to Esme Cullen

AdoptedCullen "children"

**Hobbies:** Medicine

**Car:** Mercedes S55 AMG – black

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Emse-**

_**Vampire**_

**Full Name:**Esme Cullen (born Esme Anne Platt and later Esme Anne Evenson)

**Age: **(looks26)

**Date of Birth:** 1800s

**Hair Color:**Brunette

**Eye Color:** Vampire gold/black

**Height:** '5'6"

**Physical appearance: **She has caramel brown hair, a heart-shaped face with dimples, and is slender yet rounded and soft.

**Occupation: **Antique Restoration

**Talents: **Esme has no special power, only the ability to love very deeply.

**Changed:** 26

**Changed by:** Carlisle

**Family:**

Married to Carlisle Cullen

AdoptedCullen "children"

**Hobbies:** Antique Restoration, looking after her kids


	2. Chapter 2

_Jasper's P.O.V._

Laying on my couch in my bedroom looking out, the glass wall, to the outer-skirts of the forest which surrounds my family's home, when Alice comes bouncing in looking thrilled, coming over and sitting at my feet on the couch. "Jazz, she's here, she's here," she trills.

I inwardly groaned, unfortunately Alice has been having visions of a girl, but she says she's different somehow. I had asked her, like everyone else, if she was a vampire, but she couldn't tell me or the others, she had just said it was strange even Edward had trouble understanding her vision and he still does. When I didn't respond to her words Alice went on, "She's going to our school tomorrow Jazz, tomorrow. All I know is that she has moved into one of those cottages that have been rebuilt in the forest which she will be living by herself, that she's going to Forks high tomorrow and we're going to be great friends," she finished.

Hmm, I wonder what her name is and why is she living alone, she has got to have family somewhere or even friends that would be willing to stay with her. "Alice, why is she living alone? She has to have family somewhere."

"I don't know." Alice replied getting up off the couch and walks to the door, but before she could leave I asked" Why do you keep telling me all this stuff about her?"

She smirked at me, "You'll see why in time." Seeing my confused look on my face, she laughed her soprano laugh and left me there contemplating her words, what did she mean by "You'll see in time"? I'm pretty sure Alice is hiding something from me I'll have to have a talk with Edward about this.

_Lillandra-rose's P.O.V. (L-R)_

Taking in the last of my belongings, from the removal van that I hired, and unpacked my stuff putting them away in their right place. I walked outside to take in my surroundings and examine my new home, URGH MY NEW HOME I hate having to move, but I have to or the humans become suspicious by the fact I don't age a bit. Why did I have to be converted into a monster? To top it off I'm a freak within my own kind – freak of freaks you could say- who has heard of a vampire who can't stand blood be it human or animals, maybe it's the fact I can talk to them or shape shift into them, and only eats human food, but I'm FULL vampire and not a HALFBREED. If it wasn't for the memory of being bitten and the fact that I'm 463 – which even for me is hard to believe – I wouldn't deem I was one.

I looked at my watch its 3:38 p.m. I decided that I would take the van back, I jumped in the van and started the engine, having left the key in the ignition, and drove down the long winding drive way, onto the highway and to the removal company.

Running home at top speed, at least I'm not different in those vamp things I still run as fast and as strong- my hearing and sight are the same also- though I have to sleep, not as long as a human but only for a few hours. I can go without sleep for a week, I've only tried it once and I won't ever again. It was like I was a zombie _shiver_ urgh I really don't want to think about that. Though nowadays 3 day's tops are the maximum of days I'll go without sleep. The sunlight, oh sunlight many vampires hate going out in the sun because think it's evidence of what they truly are monsters, but I quite enjoy the shine, glow, glitter, sparkle - whatever you wish to call it. I personally like to think that I sparkle much more beautifully than most- call that big headiness but that's what I think, not that I've come across many vampires – to make up for the lack of vampirism.

I arrived home, cooking at quick meal, washing the dishes and going straight upstairs to take a shower washing my hair. Dressing in my favourite PJ's and slipped into my nice warm queen size bed, immediately drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jasper's P.O.V._

Morning, another new day to add to my immortal undead dead, self. I wanted to skip school like the others and just do anything other than sit and listen to a teacher blabber on about something I've heard over 10 Times and I could possibly teach better than the teacher and with more information in five minutes, human speed. But knowing sweet little Alice had to remind everyone about the new girl, changing everyone's mind. What's with this girl who's ruining my long lived life, Edward reading my thoughts laughs. Obviously like the rest knows more than I do probably Alice told them. What is it that I don't know, Edward chuckled reading my thoughts yet again, and I give him a growl. Damn what is it? Edward couldn't hold himself together and cracks up laughing. Between out bursts of laughter he says "hahaha… isn't it ha-ha… obvious? Hahahahahaha" What's so obvious? I don't get.

"Edward what is it? Just tell me already?" I asked a little disgruntled, but curious all the same.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, come on lets go." He replied with a smug smile and a little chuckle, walking out the house and into the garage. Starting up his silver Volvo, everybody; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and then me get in.

"What do you mean 'you'll see soon enough?'" demanding an answer.

"There, is that enough of an answer?" Edward countered, pointing to a gorgeous girl walking out the office, time table in hand.

"WOW," was the only answer I could come up with. Emmett blasted out a booming laugh at my choice of words and probably, by the look of the rest, my facial expression.

The girl, who obviously is the new girl, hearing Emmett looked up at us with a curious look on her face. But by god, her eyes, her eyes are liquid silver. Who is this girl? What is she? Everybody froze seeing what I saw. Edward broke the silence by saying" That girl is not human for sure cause I can't read her. Its, it's weird. Like she's there, but not there if you know what I'm saying."

Emmett put his two cents in saying "What, that weeee little girl there has blocked you out? Or is your ability/you finally getting weak, distracted by her beauty you know Rose won't like that?" Everyone (but Rose because of the insult towards her) laughed at Emmett's words.

_L-R P.O.V._

My new school HA! , let's see if they can teach me something I don't know. I walked into the office to collect my time table. There was a woman with pretty loose red ringlets and a black V-neck sweater over a white blouse. She was quite pretty. Walking over to the woman, I said in a clear soft voice" Hi, I'm Lillandra – Rose Marie, I'm a new student here." The woman looked up from a pile of paper she was shuffling taking out an envelope and passed it to me with smile saying" Welcome to Forks, in the envelope you'll find your timetable, a map of the school and a slip that has to be signed by all your teachers and handed back here at the end of the day. If you need any help finding your way around come here and I'll help you or ask a student or teacher. I hope you have a good first day."

"Thank-you for your help, goodbye." I replied smiling, she seemed like a nice person. I turned leaving the office, when I heard a booming laugh and looked up curious. It was coming from a group of 5 students who were evidently related and by god were the attractive, their pale skin, and caramel coloured eyes. Surprisingly they were looking over a t me, probably gawking at the new freak in town. Then the wind changed, blowing towards me and then I caught their scent OMG there vampires. What are they doing here? Just then the wind turned direction again right towards them, they froze, oh no they know what I am. I quickly ran into the closest forest, running away as fast as I could because they were following me. What do they want? What did I do? Are they going to kill me?


	4. Chapter 4

_Jasper's P.O.V._

We were still watching her, her us, when it happened in a split second. The wind changed blowing towards her and she stiffened. Just then the wind turned direction right towards us, and when tensed. I'm pretty sure the others thought the same thing as me _Vampire_ and she turned and bolted to the nearest forest, disappearing. We ran after her wanting to settle her down before she blows our cover and attacks a human. We found her cornered, back against a cliff. She was the first to speak, "What do you want? What did I do? Are you going to kill me?" She had a striking voice even if it was shrouded with fear, it was like running water or a waterfall, it was the most exquisite thing I have ever heard in my life and I thought Alice had a pleasant voice.

Edward was the one to answer her questions said" We don't wish to hurt you; you haven't done anything wrong and no we don't want to kill you. We just were curious as to who you are, Alice has seen you come so we have anticipated your arrival for a while now."

She looked shocked, but I could feel the distrust coming off of her. Unexpectedly she screamed out" I don't believe you!"

Edward sighed and replied" We truly do not wish to hurt you, truly." He turned around and started to leave giving up, but heard her sigh and say "No wait, I believe you. It's just I don't really come across others often, it's just new. I've been alone for so long now, it's hard to believe there are others out there like me. Well, there aren't any like me." It took us by surprise 'aren't any like her' what does she mean by that?

I spoke for the first time, "Ma'am, can you please come with us back to school, and we can talk about this during lunch?" I held out my hand and she took it, with an expression I've never seen before, and we turned leaving the forest.

_L-R P.O.V._

A very attractive boy/man started to talk" We don't wish to hurt you; you haven't done anything wrong and no we don't want to kill you. We just were curious as to who you are, Alice has seen you come so we have anticipated your arrival for a while now." I was shocked they don't want to hurt me yeah right I've heard that one before, just before I was changed pfft like I trust them, why would I trust them? How could 'Alice see me come'? In the end I slipped out" I don't believe you!"

They seemed to expect this because the divine creature with the angelic voice sighed like he was frustrated, but deep down I could see the sincerity on his face as he said" We truly do not wish to hurt you, truly." He started to walk away. When out of my mouth came "No wait, I believe you. It's just I don't really come across others often, it's just new. I've been alone for so long now, it's hard to believe there are others out there like me. Well, there aren't any like me." That stumped them they probably thought, _humph_, well I don't know what they thought. It was silent for a while. Then I swear god spoke to me himself, he had the most gorgeous honey blonde hair, beautiful alabaster coloured skin – though tarnish by scars which intensified his majestic beauty- and the softest facial expression I have ever seen on a man or anyone at that before – it was as if he understood the fear pulsing through my body. But when I looked into his eyes they were the most beautiful butter scotch colour that they made me a little light headed – yes light headed a Vampire light headed; I know what you all are thinking 'Uh-uh, are you for real? Vampire my arse, you're like a common house cat trying to be a lion.' He said "Ma'am, can you please come with us back to school, and we can talk about this during lunch?" He held out my hand and I took it, apprehension and fear flowing to my face producing a weird puckering of my features. And we turned back heading in the direction of the school. On our way back they told me their names; Emmett a huge and I mean huge guy who had dark brown curly hair, never ending grin, who looks terrifying but huggable almost like a teddy bear; Edward the Lanky – not bulky, boyish looking, untidy hair, an uncanny angelic looking face that was the first to talk; Rosalie who seemed to me had a stick up her $5, she was obviously not happy about the attention I was getting – married to vanity; Alice oh Alice I absolutely love her, her adorable pixie face and spiky hair that only she could pull off, so full of energy that she practically pranced not ran – any Ballerina would be jealous - and she loved shopping like me, she more or less did back flips when I mentioned shopping and how I loved what she was wearing, Mmm Mmm that girl had style and when I mentioned said that she beamed like I light bulb causing her brothers and sister to laugh; and last but definitely not least Jasper, Oh damn! Was he a god, I'm still holding his hand - nearly melting like ice-cream on a popsicle stick – dreading when I have to let go.

_Jasper's P.O.V._

As we ran, I must say she's quite fast for her petite form and I could easily say she could no doubt kick Edwards ass in a race, we all introduced ourselves and she seemed fairly interested in us. She didn't tell us her name though and nothing about herself, maybe planning to tell us during lunch like we were planning to. Oh, did I say that I'm holding her hand and that it was so soft almost delicate as a humans. I don't even want to let go. I hope she's in some of my classes. I was just about to ask when Alice beat me to it saying "Hey what classes do you have? I've got Art next with jasper." She took out her time table from her bag and looked down finding her next class and smile - when she smiled it was like she lit up the whole world and if my heart was still beating it would have stopped. I looked down at her time table to see she had all my classes _Yay!!_ Just she was going to say something about her timetable Alice snatched out of her hands and read as follows:

**Monday through Friday:**

**Period 1(8:30-9:25) - Advanced Art**

**Period 2(9:30-10:25) Literature**

**Period 3(10:30-11:25) Honors World History**

**Period 4(11:30-12:25) AP English IV **

**Lunch (12:30-12:55) **

**Period 5(1:00-1:55) study hall**

**Period 6(2:00-2:55) Physical Education**

"Oh WOW, hey jasper you have all your classes together, Oooh Yay, I have one... two… three, three classes with you; Literature, study hall and Physical Education and Rosalie has one, AP English IV. Today's going to be so much fun!" Alice warbled, truly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

She beamed at us and said "Oh, that's great I really didn't want to be alone today and having people gawk at me the freak-" she said the bit with displeasure with a hint of sadness and pain-"You guys don't get it, who I am, what I am." This shocked us-even Rose- to the core, the deep misery in her voice. The pain in which I could feel coming off of her in waves was so strong it was heartbreaking; my dead heart died again.

We reached the school before anyone could ask any questions Alice handed back her timetable gave her a huge hug as did Edward, Emmett and even to my great surprise Rosalie stepped forward and hugged her. We gave her a questioning glance and she shrugged walking off to her class leaving Emmett, Edward and Alice shortly following after a quick goodbye.

I turned to her looking questionably towards me; I gave her a confused look back, until it clicked. She wanted to know where our class was. Ha-ha how stupid of me, still holding her hand I pulled her along enthusiastically, dodging students clumped ogling at us as we passed, many people looked up at us and when they thought they were out of hearing distance they started to mutter about us with; who's she? Isn't she that new girl? She's really attractive way more than the Cullen's Hale sister, with a girl's comeback 'Yeah just asks her.' Probably a total Slut. Where she come from? What's Hale up to? There holding hands. Where are they rushing off to?

But what made it worse was the lust that came off the guys and the jealousy from the girls-Ha! Married to Vanity just like Rose- but surprisingly the protectiveness I was feeling towards her in connection with her their horror able words though she didn't seem to mind or notice them probably used to it as we are.

The last bell rang when we got through the door of class. Guiding her up to the teacher, to have her slip signed. I was about to leave her with the teacher when she looked at me and smiled I smiled back at her, she didn't look like she wanted me to leave her, but I have to go to my place so I said before leaving her" Don't worry, I'll save you a seat." She seemed to understand.

Sitting down and getting my books "props" out and placing them on my desk. I listened in to her and the teachers discussion, hoping to catch her name, but I didn't all I got was the teacher telling her name 'Ms. Kiadora – Kia for short – and explaining what we're doing this semester, which made me happy cause we are going to do portraits of the person next to you, so we'll be drawing each other _Yay_. But I still didn't know her name, her name has to be as beautiful as her, it just has to be. So when she finished her conversation with Ms. Kia, she turned around searching for me. She found me sitting in the back right of the class room and smiled her breath taking smile, gracefully heading straight for me sitting down next to me smiled at me again and said "Jasper?"

"Yes?" I reply

"I'm glad that you're in my classes, you're the only one other than Alice I feel comfortable around, and almost safe." If I could blush I would be tomato red. I smile softly at her and say "Thank-you, I feel comfortable around you too, umm, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did-" she giggled at her own joke and I smiled at her yet again-"sure what do you want to know?"

"Well, everything about you, but I'll wait until lunch, all I want to know is your name."

"Oh, well that's easy enough my name is Lillandra – Rose, Lillandra – Rose Marie. I know it's strange and really horrible, I don't know what my parents were thinking…"

I cut her off" No no no Lillandra – Rose is a beautiful name, a little long all the same beautiful. Do you mind if I call you Lily for short it's just easier, you know?" Oh god I was rambling!

"No, I don't mind. Over the years I've been called lily also Lill, Anne and Rose, just to name a few so it's ok if you call me that. To tell you the truth I like the way you say my name it make me feel pretty, wanted almost. It's stupid I know…" She stopped looking up from the desk to my face looking embarrassed.

"Oh ... I ... Umm... Well you are though, damn it you are not pretty you are beautiful... err." I stuttered stupidly.

"Thank-you I think." Looking even more embarrassed, if that was even possible.

There wasn't any other conversation as class flew by. Proceeding into our second class for today, Literacy, meeting up with Alice finding out Lily's name, profusely agreeing with me and also calls her, my nickname I had given her. They talked for most of the class, giving me time to talk to her myself. By the time we got to Study Hall I was starting to get worried about what Rose would be like towards Lily, but to my surprise she was treating Lily reasonably well asking how her day had been going so far. The reply being "The day so far has been great, class boring like always. Jasper has been a great help with showing me were my classes are and such stuff like that" Shrugging her shoulders "And I absolutely love Alice, she's so cute. I hope I could dress her up one day, I have the perfect dress for her." She ends with a slight smile.

Lunch approached us with the bell indicating end of class. Rose, Lily and I packed up our things and headed to lunch. We lined up in together, Lily was impatiently mumbling exaberatingly" Oh, hurry up I'm hungry here you know." Causing Rose and I to chuckle to ourselves full well that vampires don't eat human food, but Lily silenced us with an irritated glace and snapped out "Unlike you guys I have to eat human food. _Humph_ I told you guys this before and that you won't/don't understand. Oh thank the good god we're next." This shocked us into total silence until we met up with the others at our table.

Lily grumpily sat down next to Emmett and unceremoniously/ unlady-likely dug into her food. Realizing that 5 pair of eyes was on her, she looked up and said "What, I didn't have much of a breakfast, I only just got here yesterday and I didn't think of getting any groceries, did I? Also do you want me blowing our cover and attack a human? Because it'll happen if you don't stop gawking at me and let me finish, so I can answer your many questions." She raised her thin eyebrow at our blank faces, when no one objected she continued wolfing down her lunch.

When Lily had finished her meal she sat there quietly looking at us expectantly. Edward snapped out of it first and said "From what I've read out of the minds of Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I the questions are:

1. What is your name?

2. What are you?

3. How can you eat human food?

4. How can you pack it in? – Obviously a question from Emmett referring to her food consumption that just happened.

5. What is your story?

6. Can we go shopping after school? – Predictably from Alice the shopping addict.

7. Why did you choose to come here?

8. Where were you living before?

9. Why do you keep saying that we won't/don't understand?

10. Why did you run from us before school?

Lily smiled at the questions and said "Well let me see were to start hmm… ok my name is Lillandra-Rose Marie you may call me Lily, I'm a vampire, nut unlike others I have extreme differences to normal vampire such as:

1. I can't stand blood; human, animal, alien. Though it does not stop me attacking humans although I have excellent control.

2. I don't need blood, but I need human food to sustain my thirst despite the fact that my thirst isn't as bad as other vamps.

3. I also sleep not as much as humans but for a few hours just to replenish my energy store.

But other than that I have the average heightened senses; sight, hearing, speed… umm I in addition to the heightened senses have an extra few talents; Shape shift into ANYthing, communicate with animals, slight Compulsion, shield's my/other minds from mental attack. I can pack it in because one I was hungry and two if I didn't I would have attacked a human.

My story is simple I was in Italy with my parents in1546 at the age of 19. I foolishly went out alone one night wanting to explore, but I got lost and was being followed without me noticing – couldn't hear his footsteps – it was too late when I rounded a corner of a street, he was there a few metres away in a thick black cloak walking . I smiled running up to him and asked if he could help me find my why home because I had become lost he had said "Follow me I won't hurt you, I promise." He led me around a number of streets small streets then into an alley, at that moment I started to worry I asked him "Where are you taking me?" He expressed his reply simply with "I'm taking you to my home so I can contact your parents. If that's alright with you?" I completely believed him until got to his house and took me into a living room of some sort, turning to me and said I do hope you survive this hmm there's something about you that's almost compelling, other than the sweet smell of your blood - _Laughs_ – you don't understand anything that I'm saying, but you will soon enough." He closed the door of the room and strides across the room heading towards me. Grabbing my shoulders leaning his head towards my neck, sniffed and then bit down hard. Before I blacked out he said "Aro." Then I succumbed to blackness.

When I woke up, after the three nights, I found myself in and abandoned wear house. Sitting up I notice an envelope beside me where I was lying. Upon opening it I notice a folded piece of parchment and a small hand mirror. Unfolding the parchment it read;

_Greetings, My Dearest Miss Lillandra-Rose Marie_

_I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience of the other night, I promised an explanation for my actions and you shall get it. My foremost reason for biting you is to turn you into a vampire, for which I am._

_I have watched you many nights from the evening shadows as you go about your day-to-day life. You intrigue me and I wonder if you are truly content in your mundane subsistence. I, myself, once lived the same structured lifestyle that you find yourself tangled in now._

_I saw you and was quite enchanted by your air. We did speak a greeting ever so briefly in passing, but that was just enough to raise my interest in you. I wish to make you an offer, one that I hope you will accept, but will not be forced upon you. Many of our kind aren__'__t given a choice in becoming a vampire (Like you have not). Countless are either given the gift, though many are not suited to have this honor bestowed upon them, but I can saw that you would be fitting this offer. I invite you to live among the night, alongside me; I want to love you forever and you to love me. We will do everything together and live forever. In my world there are no illnesses; only strength, health, wisdom and eternal youth. There is no feeling of fear, only the power to be feared. Most things you have dreamed of doing as a mortal can easily be done in your new life. Wherever you have dreamed of living, we can live together. The possibilities are endless. I will not mislead you in saying my existence is perfect for there is no perfect world. There are burdens to bear and rules to follow no matter which life you live. But, much fewer problems exist in my world._

_As for your weaknesses, do you not think I know every one of your short comings? Do you believe that I just looked at you from the surface? All mortals wear a mask that hides the real person. I look beyond that mask and taken in the very soul of a person. In only a few minutes of observation, I learned more about you than even you probably know. Your senses and abilities have been enhanced greatly, any weakness you had as a mortal is now a strength as one of the night. When you come to me, you will care nothing for your past life. Only to live your new life to the fullest._

_You deserve much more - a world of wonder and excitement. A world I can give to you and that we can share together. You must be patient with your new world. It is strange to you at the moment, but once you adjust to this lifestyle, I am sure you will be captivated by it._

_Have you never wanted to travel? To see all there is to see of the world? To learn the gentler cultures of music, art and drama? You have all the time in the world to do this and more. And do you not want to feel the power of vampire love? It is more wonderful than anything mere mortals can offer?_

_Dwell on it for a short while. It will be a whole new world for you to experience, with me by your side __**forever.**_

_Yours sincerely_

_Aro._

_P.S. My offer if you shall not understand is to come live with me under the stars in my castle here in Italia, we can rule the world together, be my Queen for only you hold my heart and I can fulfill all your worldly desires. _

When I had finished the letter I took the mirror and held it up looking at myself and screamed dropping my mirror shattering it into thousands of pieces and ran out of the ware house, bolting for the forest. Only seeing in my mind's eye, my liquid silver eyes. From then on I've been moving around. Learning many new things about myself, and of other vampires. I've joined many covens over the centuries, but I prefer living alone, like I am now. You're probably wondering if Aro ever tried to find me and my answer is yes he did, as try as he might his trackers never came back with me, well they never came back at all actually. Emmett laughed his normal booming laugh, causing people to stare; Lily ignored them continuing with her story. Before I moved from my last place which was, Discovery Bay, I grabbed a map of the north closed my eyes and dropped my finger, and this is the place my finger landed, which I think is really a beautiful place, much better than my last place, peaceful rain and great forests where I can shift into a random animal and explore and don't you guys think of going off and attack me I may not be missed, but someone will notice I'm missing. All fingers will be pointing at you guys and you know the reason and consequences. I ran from you this morning because I thought you were one of Aro's minions, which I realize you aren't. _She started to laugh at her stupidness._

Yeah, I'd love to go shopping I've got nothing better to do and I need some new clothes, how about L.A? _- All we heard was I giant YES!!! From the little Alice, we all chuckled finally we won't be bugged by her to go shopping any more –_ I'll take you home with me and we can take my Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S it needs a spin around and there's more room in it than my Suzuki Swift cute little car, but a bit slow. How does that sound?"

"Great, I can't wait, can Rose come?" was Alice's jubilant answer.

"Yeah sure the more the merrier I say." And they started talking with Rose about their upcoming shopping trip and Rose asked to have a look at Lily's Swift probably thinking about fixing it so it drives faster, leaving no more time for questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School ended, and I was walking with Lily and Alice to Lily's car, remembering Gym and Lily's graceful movements, when we were playing badminton. She played perfectly, but I couldn't believe her when she said that it was her first time playing this sport. I said goodbye to Alice, Rose and Lily as Alice and Rose hopped into the back seat and Lily the drivers and I walked over to the other who were waiting for me with smug smiles on their faces. I ignored them and hopped into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, the others following suit. They interrogated me the whole way back to our house.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lily's P.O.V._

While I was driving to my house. Alice and Rose were pestering me about Jasper. I don't know why, it's not like someone so perfect like him, would like a freak like me.

We arrived at my house, in ten minutes, my house isn't much but I think it's homey. Walking inside I said to the others "Make yourselves at home I'm just going to change." They nodded their assent and I walked up the stairs and into my room. Strolling into my closet I picked out my outfit for our night of shopping, I picked:

I left my hair the way it was, straightened to my lower back, and went back to the others. I caught them talking amongst themselves, but when they realized I was in the room they stopped. I smiled not really caring if they were talking about me; I was used to it and said "Are you girls ready to go SHOPPING?" Alice jumped up ran over to me and took my arm and Rose came a second later taking my other arm and I lead them smiling to my car. We sped down the highway, chatting enthusiastically about nothing important; school; students; subjects; teachers, Alice and Rose said something about personally knowing the owner of a mall and having their own parking spot. So they directed me through L.A and to a large mall and into their parking spot.

Have you ever thought or had that feeling that you were being watched? I have and I have that feeling now, so I turned around and I saw nothing out of ordinary hmm must be imagining it. I got to get over myself, I'm just being paranoid, that's it I'm being paranoid. Alice saw me look behind me and asked "What's the matter?" I replied calmly "Nothing, I just thought someone was watching us, I don't know, could have been nothing, hey?" I smiled I didn't want to worry them, like I said it could be nothing. "Yeah, it was probably nothing." Rose said giving me a slight smile.

We were going through our fifth hour of nonstop shopping- I haven't had the feeling for a while now though I'm pretty sure we're being followed-, when I passed a shoe shop and saw a pair of shoes I had to get. Turning to the others I grabbed their arms and pulled them into the store, pointing them out to the sails assistant. He pulled out a box containing the shoes and pulled the lid off. I grabbed a shoe and tried it on, fitting perfectly. I revolved around to the others to inquire of their opinion. "What do you think guys, should I get them?" They were silent for a minute; Alice was glassy eyed, when she came back to the present she nodded enthusiastically saying "Yeah, get them I see they're going to go with the clothes you bought today." I smiled and said "Great! I trust that what you say is true, you have a true sense of style." Alice beaming at my words, facing the assistant I nodded an accent and took off the shoe placing it carefully back in the box and putting the lid back on. Following the assistant back to the register I saw another pair of shoes which I grabbed, putting them next to my other pair and paying for them.

We all agreed it was time to get back home, bags in our hands we made our way back to the car. But before I got into the driver's seat I saw in my peripheral vision someone with a black cloak walking away from us, I hurriedly hopped into my car preying that my eyes were playing tricks on me and sped out of the parking lot and down the highway, heading towards home.

After two hours of silence Rose asked me in a devious voice "So Lily, Jasper's going to love your dress you bought for the Spring Dance. Isn't he Alice?"

"Oh, yes he's going to adore it."

"Err girls I'm not going with Jasper and I highly doubt he'll be going with me, I bet he doesn't even want to go with me even if I ask him." The Spring Dance is this Friday night, everyone at school has been talking about it and fliers are all around the classrooms and notice boards.

"Nonsense, he does want to go with you, and I'll tell you this I KNOW you two will go with each other." Alice countered.

"How Alice how do you know that we will be going together?" I retorted smugly.

"I know you two will be going together this Friday because I, like you are special, meaning I also have a talent and my talent is that I can see the future. And I'll tell you something that only Edward, Rose and I know and that is we will be seeing you more often than just at school." Alice smiled triumphantly at my stunned facial expression.

I mean how could I not figure out that Alice could see the future, Edward had said himself that 'Alice had seen me coming for a while now', but what did she mean that they would see me more often than at school? Oh, this is all too confusing.

For the last four hours we were talking about the Spring Dance, I've been to them before though I hadn't really enjoyed them though I was excited for this one because of what Alice had said about seeing Jasper and I going together. We arrived in Forks after a tiresome half hour. When Alice piped up and said "Hey we should have a sleep over, how about it Rose, Lily wanna come over?" Slightly taken aback at the idea, but I didn't want to become a burden on the Cullen's, so I said "I'd love to, but I don't want to get in the way."

"Garbage, you won't be a in the way and I want you to meet our parents." Rose said smiling.

Smiling back at her I replied "OK, then LET'S PARTY!" Alice bounced in her seat while giving me directions to their house.

I turned into the Cullen's drive way that was hidden by tree and lush shrubs. Driving up the long winding path, I saw a huge house – more like a mansion – it was the stories tall, made from light tan bricks and did I mention it was huge. All I was "WOW, that's freaking huge."

"Yeah its great isn't it" was the reply; I wasn't sure who from because I wasn't paying attention. Coming back to Earth, I parked infront of the house and got out with the others. I linked arms with Alice and Rose as they guided me to the door. We walked straight in to find everyone waiting in the sitting room.

Rose and Alice lead me to a couple that I take as their parents. Alice said "Esme, Carlisle I'd like you to meet Lillandra – Rose Marie, but Lily for short." I smiled up at them, the woman I receive as Esme hugged me warmly and then I shook Carlisle's hand. My reply was "It's a pleasure in meeting with you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Carlisle countered with "It's also an in meeting you too Lily, and please call us Esme and Carlisle." I smiled an assent turning to the others and said "Hey guys it's good to see you again." Edward walked up and hugged me softly, saying "Hey, Lily it good to see you too." Emmett ran up to me and hugged – more like squeezed- me and said in my ear "Did you have fun with Alice and Rose? I was worried Alice and Rose would kill you with shopping, but I see they just found a new shopping buddy." I laughed hugging him back; he really was a big teddy and said "Yeah, it was great we'll have to do it again sometime." Jasper came up to me and hugged me – not as light as Edward, but not squeezing me like Emmett - it was weird I felt like I fit perfectly then I became aware of these sparks inside if my, Jasper must have felt it too because he gasped. Then all to soon we separated, I smiled up at him and went back to Alice and Rosalie who was discussing the sleep over/slumber party to Carlisle and Esme, who seemed were happy about it.

After Alice finished planning the sleepover, which I thought was going to be great; we had the house to ourselves because Esme and Carlisle went out for a two day hunting trip. We went upstairs to Alice's bedroom which was awesome. I laid on her bed exhausted, so I asked Alice "Alice, where am I sleeping?" But before Alice come say a word, a familiar musical voice spoke "I shot up to a sitting position and smiled at no other than Jasper, I responded with "Yeah, I'd love that thanks, but I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"Nah, you won't, it'll be fine. Do you want any help bring your bags up to my room?"

"Umm Errm, yeah thanks that's if you don't mind." So I got up sleepily from Alice's bed, hugged Alice and left with Jasper.

_Jasper's P.O.V._

I was walking up to my room when I heard Lily ask Alice "Alice where am I sleeping?" Without thinking I walked in to Alice's room and said before Alice could utter a reply "You can sleep in my room tonight if you like." She shot up in a sitting position on Alice's bed smiling – I practically melted –, her rejoinder was "Yeah, I'd love that thanks, but I don't want to be a burden or anything."

I really don't know why she'd think herself a burden, so I replied with "Nah, you won't, it'll be fine. Do you want any help bring your bags up to my room?"

"Umm Errm, yeah thanks that's if you don't mind." So she got up from Alice's bed; she seemed really tired, hugged Alice and walked up to me and we went down stairs, to her car. I grabbed most of her stuff and a bit of Alice's and Rose's stuff as well and Lily grabbed the rest. We walked back upstairs, I lead her to Rose and Edward's room to drop off Rose's bags, then back to Alice and Emmett's room and also dropping off Alice's bags – Alice said "Thanks guys, get ready for the sleepover games, we'll be starting in 45 minutes"- and lastly I guided Lily to my room, I put her bags on my bed sitting down, she also put her bags down , but laid down beside me on the bed turning on her side facing me and said "Thanks for everything I really appreciate it, but can you do one last thing for me?"

I was confused what did she want; curious I said "Yeah anything." She smiled at me and laid on her back saying "Can you wake me in 10 minutes?" I laughed that all she wanted, replying "Yeah sure, I'll just be in the shower." I got up picking out some clothes from my closet and went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

_Lily's P.O.V._

After bringing in all my stuff into Jasper's room I laid down beside a sitting Jasper, on is bed exhausted. I turned on my side so I was facing him and said "Thanks for everything I really appreciate it, but can you do one last thing for me?" He seemed surprised at my question, but answered non the least with, "Yeah anything." I smiled up at him replying "Can you wake me in 10 minutes?" He seemed to think it was funny because he laughed and said "Yeah sure I'll just be in the shower." I rolled onto my back and fell straight to sleep.

_Jasper's P.O.V._

After about 5 minutes in the shower I turned off the water and got out toweling myself down. I dressed in a simple red button up shirt – Red is my favourite colour – and plain black pants. Hang up my wet towel I walked out the bathroom, looking over at Lily asleep on my bed, still I could not believe she was a vampire _like come on she was sleeping. _Though even for a vampire she's stunning even more so than Rosalie. I kept watching her dreading having to wake her up; she looked so at peace when at sleep. When the 10 minutes were up I walked over to her, leaning over I lightly shook her shoulder. She shot up slamming into me, knocking me off my feet. Sitting up I looked at her trying to keep a smile off my face. Lily looked down at me and burst into laughter, I couldn't keep it in any longer so I joined in with her laughter.

After we settled down I stood up and said "I'll leave you to get ready for tonight's games." I turned to leave, but was pulled back by my shirt. Turning around I noticed it was Lily pulling on my shirt; I gave her a questioning look. She frowned and looked up at me and said "No, please don't go, help get ready." I didn't know what to say, I didn't really know what girls did to get ready, for anything. Oh well time to learn I guess, looking down at her I said "Sure, what do I do? I've never done this before." I smiled nervously at her.

_Lily's P.O.V._

"Sure, what do I do? I've never done this before." Oh god what have I done I can't believe I'm going to do this. Well it can't be that difficult; he has to have seen Alice or even Rose get ready. Well here goes nothing. "Ok, I'm going to have a shower, go through my clothes and stuff and pick out something you think would look nice." At that I turned from his stunned look that was upon his face and took a shower.

_Jasper's P.O.V._

Wow she must trust me, if she told me to pick out an outfit even Alice doesn't let me do that and I've known her for decades. Well here goes nothing; I walked over to the bags going through them one at a time.

Finely after 10 minutes of going through the many bags I think I've finely found a decent outfit for the games tonight. I laid down everything on the bed and quickly zipped over the hall to Alice's room and knocked on her door. "Come in." Alice called out. I walked over to Alice and was going to ask her if I could borrow some of her make up for Lily, but before I could utter a sound she said smirking "Take what you need." I wasn't shocked when she knew what I wanted, she probably saw me coming to her. I grabbed a few things from Alice's table that I thought Lily may need and ran back into my room just in time to see Lily come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

_Lily's P.O.V._

I washed my hair and scrubbed my body taking time so Jasper could pick out an amiable outfit. In a way I was worried, what would he pick out? I wasn't worried about my clothes I like them all, but more worried about what clothes were put together including the shoes. I wonder what he picked out, what am I kidding it would probably be great he does live with three women of great fashion sense. Calm think Lily think what's the worst thing that could happen, you could be going in your birthday suit, and if he didn't want to help he wouldn't. Ok I'm ready; I turned off the water and got out lightly toweling myself down and quickly dried my long hair, I wrapped the towel around me and walked out the bathroom. I stopped dead Jasper was waiting for me beside his bed with something in his hands. Walking over I notice the clothes lying on the bed, they were perfect. Why did I ever doubt him?

I turned to Jasper and jumped at him giving him a monstrous hug. He put the things that were in his hands on the bed and hugged me back. Still embracing I looked into his eyes and from deep down I said "Thank you so much it's perfect." Reaching up on my tippy toes I pecked him on the cheek.

_Jasper's P.O.V._

I can't believe it she actually liked it and she kissed my cheek OMG I'm in heaven. Lily disentangled herself and got dressed right there in front of me, and WOW does she have a hot body. I know this is wrong staring at her but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I really hope she doesn't think I'm a perv, because I'm not Emmett's the perv in the family and he's married. Get hold of yourself Jasper, she would never like you in that way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm, what should we play first? Ooo I know how about Spin the bottle?" Alice spoke out, while bouncing up and down were she was sitting, excitedly. I think she would be bouncing off the walls, had Emmett not been holding her down by her waist, evidently thinking the same thing. I couldn't help, but say to Alice"How much red cordial have you had today?"Everybody was trying to hold in their laughter causing them to have an expresion like they had just eatten a whole lemon- rind and all. Alice justed looked around, pouting at everyone saying " I didn't have any cordial today thank you very much. Anyway who wants to spin first?" At that every pair of eyes turned to look at me.

"Fine" I muttered, spinning the bottle that was place in the middle of our circle, landing on Emmett. I said "Trueth or dare?"

"Dare." replied he, with a cheeky grin, then i thought of a prfect dare for him. So I said " I dare you to try and change a banana into a vampire." His grin got even bigger as he walked overto a bowl of fruit, placed in the middle of the kitchen table. Emmett picked up a banana and bit into it, but to no success did it turn into a vampire. Poutinghe joinedthe circle once again , spinning the bottle, it stopped pointing to Jasper.

"Truth or dare, Jasper?" he said tauntingly. Jasper smiled mischievously replied "Dare." Emmett grinned declaring "I dare you to kiss Lily." Everyone went silent looking from me to Jasper to Emmett and back to me. I shrugged not bothered though a hint of nervousness started to spread over me as I turned to jasper, who I swear looks more ghostly white than normal, his smile gone. He turned to me, I leaned over and I planted my cold lips onto his perfect marble ones. After a few long seconds I relaxed as did he and the kiss grew more passionate from both sides. Over a minute passed and we still didn't brake apart, until Emmett bellowed out "OMG PDA PDA PDA too much too much, my eyes, my eyes are burning, stop my eyes…!" we broke apart; I turned around and gave him a death glare. You could see him gulp, then a thought popped up, smirking I said "Hey! I wasn't finished" Laughing; I spun the bottle, with each one looking at me in shocked amusement.

"I'm bored of this game," I whined hours later.

"Me too," Edward said looking up at everyone.

"Just because Truth or Dare don't likeYou," I teased.

Emmett chuckled, "Let's play I never!"

I shrugged, "Might as well. Who has alcohol?"

Rose raised her hand and we followed her to her room.

"I'll start," Emmett said smirking evilly at me.

I stared back in pure boredom, I just want to go to bed.

"I never made out with a person of the same sex," he said setting the bottle up in the middle of our circle.

I rolled my eyes and took a swig, "Alright. I never liked one of my best friends," I said shrugging for lack of better thought.

All of the boys drank and I laughed.

This could get interesting.

I stared very tipsily at a drunken Jasper. He grinned back, turning to Emmett who was trying to think up a new I Never. At this point it was very difficult; we had gone through just about everything there was to go through. From owning a hermit crab (I drank on that one, its name was Mr. Crabs [the cranky crab] the crab) to having sex in school. We had all looked at Emmett cynically when he drank to this, but, it really wasn't all that surprising really. He was a perv after all, though I really couldn't see Alice doing that, well any where but school.

"I never punched a girl," Emmett finally thought up.

I sniggered and grabbed the fifth bottle. They all looked at me curiously. "What? She practically asked for it," my words were slightly garbled, "she called me a hore and then slapped me. So I figured I could punch her and have it be over with, she was knocked out for several hours after..." I added as an after thought, smirking. I took a big drink. A few more of those and I would be a goner (yes vampires can get drunk).

I confessed "I've never fallen in love."Obviously I was the only one to drink to that because everyone was married, well everyone but Jasper. Rosalie said "I've never been to the circus." Everyone drunk to that but me, causing me to snort with suppressed laughter. Hyper little Alice had her turn she said "I never had a day with out shopping." We all stared at her unbelievingly.

An hour past and everyone was now too drunk to think of anymore I nevers, had stopped playing and were now lying on our backs, unable to sit up. "I'm going to bed." I professed getting up unsteadily Alice joined me, motioning the others to do the same. They all got up, and followed Alice and I up the stares. Jasper and I entered his room, immediately stripping off our clothes so we were only wearing our underwear. I wobbled over to the bed, getting under the covers; Jasper did the same confusing me greatly that I asked "I thought you didn't sleep."

"I don't, but I need to lay down I've got a splitting headache. And and umm..."

"And what?" I asked curiously, he readlly was acting strange, but that could have been the alcohol.

"Nothing, just forget about it."

"NO, I won't forget about it, well I can't we all can't forget. Did you _forget_? You reply smart assly.

"Its just unimportant OK. Can you just let it go please?"

"Fine, I'll let it go _this time._" I wasn't really in the mood to argue and anyway he'll tell me when he's ready.

I rolled over onto my side, my back facing Jasper. Soon after I felt myself drift off to sleep, but before feeling a strong set of arms rap around me. I was too close to sleep to react - not that I would pull away, after all it is _Jasper_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lily's POV**

Waking up the next morning was weird. The feeling of being lost because you're not in a familiar place, but the memories soon come flooding back. I groaned, turning to my left, opening my eyes. I jumped out of bed, a soft squeak leaving my lips. What made me jump sits up and smiles at me his face full of laughter, I let out an unneeded breath, it was only Jasper. Smiling back I laughed at my stupidity - if I could blush I would be tomato red by now.

"Good morning sleeping beauty / sleepy head how was your sleep?" asked Jasper.

"Great thanks, very comfortable. I slept like a baby." I replied. I walked over to my many shopping bags and picked out a nice scarlet dress with gold strappy heels. All the while I felt like I was being watched, I looked back to see Jasper staring at me a small smile playing at his lips. I walked into the bathroom, shaking my head smiling; I showered and dressed not bothering to do my hair. Walking back into the bedroom I saw Jasper sitting on his bed waiting for my, already dressed.

**Jasper's POV**

Looking at her you really wouldn't think she was real, so angelic, surreal, there are no real words to properly describe her. She was a Goddess.

Groaning, she turning to face me, eyes closed. Upon opening them her eyes bulged. Lily jumped out of bed a soft shriek coming from her mouth, I smiled at her I just couldn't help it:

**1. Her actions were so funny.**

**2. Lily is a sort of person that you can't help smiling at, it just happens.**

I guess she realized it was me and laughed. Lily turned around to her bags and picked out some clothes, I wasn't paying much attention to that, only to the perfect, flawless curves of her body, even for a vampire… Lily turned looking behind her; she saw me and smiled brilliantly. Lily walked into the bathroom smiling and shook her head, probably at me. I heard the shower turn on, so I quickly got out of bed and got dressed in a grass green button up shirt and long black pants. I sat on the edge of the bed tying my shoe laces thinking about last night, how I nearly told Lily how I felt. Oh god this is crazy, I really should tell her, but I would never imagine a gorgeous girl like Lily would ever like me, and I really don't think I could handle rejection right now…

I heard the door handle turn and I looked up to see Lily come out of the bathroom in a scarlet dress and gold heels. And OMG was she dazzling, I thought my eyes would pop out, but I controlled myself. I stood up and guided her silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I asked Lily whether she'd like anything to eat, as I wasn't sure if she ate three meals like a human. She said no, that she'll be fine for a few days, but thanks for asking. Giving me a soft smile, god I love that smile.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

**Lily POV**

At school for the second time, I hope it will be a little more interesting, though I do like History class, I'm learning things that I didn't know, especially American history. Other than that school is a bore. By the last class I was exhausted not physically but mentally. Hockey didn't help much either, I think I'm starting to get a little snarky but I just couldn't help it I was just getting so frustrated. _*Bell Rings*_ Ah finally I think to myself as the teacher told us to change and go home. I walked to the changing rooms, removed my sweaty white top and grey sweats, wiping myself down with a damp towel not bothered to have a shower. I slipped my dress back on and grabbed my heel and walked out of the room and to the car park. I walk over to my car and smile at what I see… Jasper is leaning on my car bonnet, he smiles back at me and unexpectedly hugs me; I think he sensed that I needed that. My smile enlarges when we separate, and an idea forms in my head and so I ask Jasper "Hey are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, I'm not doing anything, why's that?"

"I was just wondering if you want to hang out, watch some movies or something over my house?"

"Yeah, sure that'll be great."

"Hop in and I'll give you a lift if you want." We hop into my car and I exit the parking lot, turning let towards the highway and then from there to my house.

Upon arriving at my cosy little house I feel that something isn't right – you know that feeling which over comes you when you know that something is wrong, but you don't know what yet, well that's how I feel now – but I push the thought out of my mind and plaster a smile on my face as I lead Jasper into my house.

- **Lily reminiscing about her night with Jasper- **

I'm lying in my bed, but I can't sleep. I just keep replaying the night over and over. It was great, you could say it was perfect. We watched, Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince and Charlie Bartlett. We had gotten very close; he wrapped his arm around me, with my head on his shoulder. The little glances we shared, almost too good to be true.

- **But little does Lily know that her worst nightmare was just outside her window, waiting for the right moment….-**

**Jasper POV**

I'm lying on my bed reading, well trying to. All I could think of is earlier that night, about how soft and silky Lily's arms and shoulders were. _He sighed _maybe just maybe she liked him to just a little, _another sigh_, what am I thinking I'm not good enough for a girl like Lily someone so pure, so so… no no she would NEVER like someone like me, an old scarred imperfect, socially retarded war veteran like me.

_Jasper snapped his book shut and exited his room. Wanting to do something to take his mind off the horrid situation, therefore he went to find Emmett. _

I found Emmett lounging around watching a baseball. I asked him whether he wanted to go out hunting. He agreed saying he wanted to find a Grizzly he saw last time he went. So we set out into the thick forest that surrounds our house.

**Lily's POV**

I gave up trying to sleep and decided to explore the woods outside her house, to practice her abilities seeing as it's been a few days since she last went out. Lily entered her walk in closet and picked out some clothes – she wasn't a girly girl like everyone thought she was, not that she didn't like dresses. Lily just found them inconvenient; she much preferred skinny's, a shirt and a pair of converse. Picking out a pair of fading black skinny's, a red Spongebob shirt and green converse – which reminded her so much of Jasper's green shirt he wore today. _She got dressed smiling to herself when she heard rustling sound somewhere near her garden, but once again ignoring it, thinking it was probably just an animal rummaging for food or something._

_She finished getting ready, grabbing her keys from beside her bed, walked down stairs and out the house. Locking the door behind her, Lily looked around wondering which direction to go. Making her decision, turned left, walking into the dim forest leaving her house behind her._

**Jasper's POV**

He was now deep into the forest; Emmett had caught sight of 'his' Grizzly and left him to his own devices. So he sat down on a nearest boulder and listened to the natural sounds of the forest which encircle him. And that's when he heard it, a girl's scream.

**Lily**

_She was now deep into the forest – so as to not be caught changing. It took a while to choose what to morph into, a Grizzly like last time. She morphed into her chosen animal; it hurt a little to change especially into bigger creatures, but she liked to change as it made her feel freer more wilder, less of a monster she was. She set out deeper into the forest at a run, but soon came to a stop when she smelt something in the air. Lifting her nose into the air sniffed and froze. As what she smelt was… vampire. She turned to run but it was too late, the vampire pounced landing on her, digging its teeth into her neck. Losing control of her power Lily turned back into her normal shape and screaming in pain._

**Jasper's POV**

I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the girls screams. When I got there I saw Emmett standing still, shocked looking down at not a Grizzly but a girl, a girl that I recognized as…. Lily, my sweet Lily. I turned back to Emmett who was still motionless as a statue and yelled at him to get Carlisle, he obeyed. Not knowing what else to do I knelt down beside her, holding her hand and stroking hair out of her beautiful face waiting for help to come.

Carlisle came within minutes, shocked to see Lily lying on the forest floor in a heap. He did what he could for poor Lily. When he was finished he told me to take her to our house while he talked to Emmett, worry emanating from him in surges. I carefully picked Lily up and carried her in my arms, leaving Emmett and Carlisle behind me. My direction was for home.

After arriving home I entered and walked up the stair and down the hall to my room. Carefully I set her down onto my bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in. I then walked over to the chair by my window, sat down and looked out the window. All I could hear is her scream as what just happened kept replaying in my head.

**Lily's POV**

My mind was scrambled, my vision blurry, but I could fuzzily hear people talking. I knew I was still in the forest as I could faintly hear birds chirping and the wind rustling through leaves of trees. All of a sudden I felt arms around me, lifting me up and I felt the shift as they started to walk, their steps making soft thump, thumps on the hard forest floor. I could smell the person carrying me it was familiar. It smelt like old books, early spring blossoms and, I can't quite figure out what, and that's when I realized what it was, a faint aroma of my perfume then it clicked I know who it is, Jasper. Kind, quiet and sensitive Jasper, the one I wouldn't be afraid to say I love. I love everything about him; his quiet, shy persona, how he hides from everything – like something is out to get him- to those crescent scars everywhere on his body, how he smiles and to those secret devilish smiles he only shares with her.

_Lily deeply wished that he felt the same way about her, so many times she wanted to tell him, but she resisted the temptation. She didn't want him to turn his back on her and never talk to her again as she loved his friendship._

I felt like I was being put down onto something soft which I guessed was Jasper's bed, he took off my shoes and tucked me in. I heard his footsteps receding off to the right, coming to a stop, I heard springs as he sat down on a chair. Turning on my side I snuggled in deeper within the sheets getting comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper's POV**

Looking out to the expanse of forest I said quietly "Oh, Lily how could I ever tell you how I feel. Oh god Lily you're killing me, how I love you so" This shocked me, I can't believe I said that out loud O.O _Jasper turned to Lily hoping she didn't hear that at all._

**Lily's POV**

- **Oh, but she did hear it. Loud and Clear-**

I froze, did Jasper just say that? I wonder if I should confess how I feel. _So Lily plucked up the courage and said "I love you too, Jasper"…_

**Jasper's POV**

When I thought that Lily was asleep and she didn't hear my declaration, that's when I heard something, a soft "I love you too, Jasper." Came from where Lily was lying down in my bed. I froze my mind in turmoil. I came to my senses, got up and walked to Lily. I knelt down beside my bed and she opened her eyes and smiled. I smiled back and asked whether she meant what she said, Lily nodded. I beamed at her and without thinking bent towards her and softly kissed her on the lips. I quickly realized what I was doing and quickly broke the kiss apologizing over and over. She didn't say anything but reached up grabbed my shirt and pulled me over to her and kissed me. I crawled on top of her careful not to squash her. Lily wrapped her arms and legs around me, kissing me once again. The kissing was getting more and more passionate as the minutes flew by. And that's how we were caught. The door flies open and in comes ALL of the family, can you say embarrassing.

**Lily's POV**

There I said it and god was it worth it, because right now I'm kissing Jasper, THE Jasper. And then I heard the door open, oh shit with double T. We broke our kiss and looked towards the door, to see ALL the Cullen family –except Jasper, of cause- standing in the door way gawking at both of us their mouths wide open, shocked. We break away from each other FAST. Carlisle breaks the silence with a cough and "Well umm well it seems you're alright now Lily…" And that's the moment Emmett cracks it and roars out one of his loud booming laughs. An amused look comes from Esme she says "It's so lovely to see Jasper finally found someone, I've been so worried about you, Jasper dear." Esme smiles happily at Jasper, as he shifts from one foot to the other completely embarrassed. Esme turns to Alice and whispers in her ear. Alice replies loud enough for me to hear "April 4th next year -2010-." I am so confused, I look to Jasper, he looks at me and shrugs equally confused. But I hear snickering from Edward. And that's when I know something's up, something I intend to find out FAST and Edward is going to tell me, he WILL tell me.


End file.
